Looking for Hope
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: Arranged to marry Kyle Middleton, Clare Edwards couldn't help feeling attracted to one Elijah Goldsworthy instead. While all the same, figuring out where her father disappeared off to. Story takes place in the late Victoria Era in England. one-sided Kyle Middleton/Clare and Eclare!


**Summary: **Arranged to marry Kyle Middleton, Clare Edwards couldn't help feeling attracted to one Elijah Goldsworthy instead. Story takes place in the late Victoria Era in England. one-sided Kyle/Clare and Eclare!

**A/N: **Okay, this is a weird idea, but I like it. So I'm going to go with it a bit. This should be around 10-15 chapters. I wrote it modern like, but you know the idea. There will be no TV and etc. They just put up Electric lights on the streets for the first time! LOL I done a bit of research in the time period and stretched some information. I honestly, have this all written out. I'm planning on breaking the chapters down and adding to it.

I haven't seen any people use this idea yet XD Ah and if anyone read the book The Great and Terrible Beauty this story is kind of like that. Anyway, I do not and will not own Degrassi. I just own Abani and a few more original characters and the plot.

Please review and tell me what you think! :)

* * *

**X.X.X**

**Looking for Hope**

**X.X.X**

_"Listen to the mustn'ts, child. Listen to the don'ts. Listen to the shouldn'ts, the impossibles, the won'ts. _

_Listen to the never haves, then listen close to me... Anything can happen, child. Anything can be." _  
_― Shel Silverstein_

* * *

**Chapter One: The New Driver**

**London England 1895**

**Clare Edwards Bedroom chamber**

**9 o'clock in the morning**

Clare Edwards held her breath as her maid, Abani tightened her corset with the many laces behind, in an unhealthy attempt to make her skinny, Clare almost felt herself faint when Abani tied the lace strongly, her stomach tightened and it would seem like it all of her insides were about to bust.

"Abani, please loosen the string." Clare asked her maid politely, Abani grunted unladylike before obeying her master. Clare felt herself began to breathe once more wondering why women in society must wear those hideous things everyday, all day till nighttime. It's crazy! Abani tied the lace once more, and stood a step back before bowing her head slightly.

"It's all done, mistress." Abani spoke emotionless, the indian girl was short and thin. She wore a simple white dress with a black apron, the standard maid uniform. Clare didn't know why Abani sounded so sad. The girl has everything better than the normal Indian in England's society, sure she can't married Englishmen, but her lifestyle was better than slaves and hard labors outside. What else does she want?

Dressed in a plain light blue gown Clare Edwards stared into the mirror at herself. This girl was plain. Her skin was pale white somewhat abnormal, but what do you expect when never go outside? Clare couldn't hardly recognize herself, reaching for the jewelry box on her dresser, she pulled out a small gold necklace. A necklace what her father gave her before he left for his gentlemen's club one day and never return. She put on the necklace then she beckons Abani to come closer to do her hair.

Her family decided that her father died, from a heart attack during his many travels to India. It would be far more scandalous if they didn't, but Clare didn't like to lie to everyone, but all a woman have in this time period was her repetition. It's her worth, and her family was set to marry her off, after her season debt soon.

Which she of course come forward grudged, pinning her hair up within 20 minutes into a braid.

"Thank you, Abani."

"Your very welcome mistress."

A huge bang on her bedroom door startled the two women, as Clare's older brother voice could be heard they relaxed slightly before Clare become angry. What manners! Banging on a door like this like animals!

"Clare hurry up! The Middleton's are on their way at it is!" Tom shouted impatiently.

"I'm coming, honestly!" Clare snapped, before preparing herself for her mother to marched in and told her that snapping or shouting isn't ladylike and if she wants a decent husband, she should hold her anger.

There was silence at the door, before Clare stood up and walked to her door, telling her maid Abani that she was dismissed she left. The Middleton's were one of the wealthiest families in all of England. They owned most of every store except the Hat Shop around the corner which belongs to her family. The Middletons had one eldest son and one daughter. They were prized even compare to her own family, and at once she knew what her mother was trying to do, what their parents trying to do. They're trying to match her up to the son. Oh how much The Edward family will grow! In so this was why Clare dressed in her plainest attire, trying to get rid of the oldest son's affections.

Clare wanted to marry for love, not for wealth and power, and sadly women as young as her, don't have a say in their choices. Even though the Queen Victoria is ruling alone without a king for a few years now.

_I just wanted to marry for love...I want to become a writer...I don't want to answer to anyone._

* * *

**Dining Room,**

**10 o'clock in the morning**

Tea.

Oh how she loathed the bitter taste. She was only allowed to place one lump of sugar in her tea, any other wasn't ladylike and causes gossip. Clare took one sip out of her cup, listening to Mrs. Middleton's gossip about The Martins. "Oh did you hear, the oldest son was spotted with an Indian girl last week alone!" Oh how scandalous. Jenna Middleton the only daughter of The Middleton's sat beside her with an air of ignorance. She wore a rich ruffle pink gown with many jews, none diamonds. Jenna has long rich blond-haired, that would make any girl envy. Her body figure was thin, the ideal. Clare caught Tom sneaking glances at her. Completely smitten.

The oldest son, Kyle. He was around 5'7" and he looked very livid. He avoid looking at her all together and only sending, his mother, Mrs. Middleton heated glares with each sip of his tea.

The conservation shifted in another direction toward Kyle, much to his displeasure.

"Kyle, dear has been accepted into the Medical University." Mrs. Middleton beamed into her tea, bragging about her overly successful son, while sighed into her cup. Nothing excited had happened for Tom lately, nothing to tell her friend of to her great annoyance.

"It would be a great honor in working with known professors." Kyle paused his lips.

Mrs. Middleton nodded her head,

Once more the conservation shifted this time to young Clare Edwards, about her upcoming season and curtsy before the Queen of England.

* * *

**Clare Edwards Bedroom Chamber,**

**7 o'clock in the morning.**

The next day seemed a lot lighter.

Abani was much happier than normal and it almost worried her.

Outside carriages passed with a rumble of the stone road. Screams and yelling of men calling for a carriage or buying a newspaper from a poor paper boy. The door swung opened revealing Tom. Oh Tom how can he never act civil?

"Clare! Mother hired a new carriage driver. Of the nerve! She couldn't even hired a decent one! This is why women's role should and always be in the house." Ranted Tom angry. It was always like this. When Tom gets mad, or upset he always came to her to rant. Clare mostly blocked him out.

"Carriage driver?"

"Yes, some poor sob named Elijah Goldsworthy."

Clare looked out of her window, there in her driveway, dressed a young white man, in a black vest, and brown trousers. He wore a small black hat that hid his face, but she could spot his raven-haired that came down just below his ears. Why does Tom disapprove so much of this choice mother did?

"We don't know where he came from! God he just appeared on our door last night asking for work!" Snapped Tom, and for the next two hours Clare listened to her brother annoying ranted. She glanced outside the window time to time to watched the new stranger, curiously.


End file.
